


Aerith's Birthday

by Saixy



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24236713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saixy/pseuds/Saixy
Summary: Cloud tries to get the right gift for Aerith.Just a dumb idea I had. I wanted to draw it later.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	Aerith's Birthday

"Cloud, what are you getting Aerith for her birthday, hmmm?" Tifa hummed, leaning over the bar countertop. 

"What?" 

"You can't just show up with nothing, Cloud. You should get her something. I did!" Tifa winked, and returned to sorting through dishware.

Cloud stared down, thoughtfully. "I don't know."

"You know her the best of everyone. What does she like!"

"Flowers?" He shrugged.

"She has plenty of those. Come on, Cloud!" her hands were on her hips now and she stared at him like he'd grown a second head.

"ugh.." He groaned and rubbed his forehead.

"You're hopeless! Why don't you ask someone who might know then?" 

"Well...what did you get?"

"So you can steal my idea? No! Why don't you go ask Barret." 

The idea turned him off and he crossed his arms in frustration. "I'll just get her some flowers..."

"I won't allow that!" She smacked her hands on the countertop in front of him, barely causing him to flinch as he lazily looked at her from the side. "Go ask Barret, or I'll go with you and make you."

"Fine." He swiveled in his barstool and stood, walking out of the bar.

—

"I'm supposed to ask you what Aerith would want for her birthday." 

"Do I look like I- Now how in the hell would I know?" Barret whisper-shouted. He earned a disgruntled noise from Cloud in response.   
Barret turned to his daughter, his face seamlessly shifting from annoyed to tender as he smiled at her. "What do you think pumpkin?"

Marlene's eyes lit up. "Ohh, let me think!" 

Cloud was regretting asking by this point, embarrassment coloring his face as he looked away. He was getting advice from a little girl, and it made him feel silly.

Marlene tapped her finger thoughtfully on her chin as she thought long and hard. She was mumbling to herself about what girls like, what she likes, what Aerith likes. Suddenly she perked up and announced loudly, "Get something that matches her eyes!"

"Yeah! That's great darlin!" Barret lifted her up and praised her. "Get somethin that matches her eyes!"

"Her..eyes?" Cloud repeated.

"Are you questionin' my girl?" Barret accused, and if one didn't know him better they'd think he was about to fight. But did Cloud know him better?

"No." He grunted. He started to walk away but was stopped with a prod of Barret's gun arm to his back.

"Aintcha forgettin something?" He asked pointedly, grinning in his daughter's direction. Marlene beamed, proud of her own brilliance.  
  
"Thanks."

—-

The party was modest, some baked goods and flower crowns for the guests. Elmyra had begun collecting the used dishes and washing them as the friend group slowly dispersed for the night.

There might have been words exchanged between Aerith and Tifa, about how the latter would 'give him a piece of her mind' that may or may not involve a piece of her fists in Cloud's face. Cloud, who was no where to be found, not only fashionably late but generally absent altogether.

The flower girl insisted to her friend that it was alright. There would have to be a real good reason for Cloud to be held up like this! 

"Oh, I'll give him a good reason." Tifa smacked her open palm with her fist. 

The two stood in the doorway, and Aerith covered her mouth with a hand as she tried to supress laughter. "It's alright, Tifa! I promise, now go get home, I know you have a big day tomorrow planned at your bar." Aerith all but pushed her irate friend out the door. 

Tifa sighed, "All right, Aerith. Have a good night, I hope you enjoyed your party in spite of it." 

"Of course I did! It was a blast," Aerith assured. "Good night Tifa!"

Aerith closed the door behind Tifa, and rested her back against it with a tired sigh.  
Despite being such a people-person, having people over for an entire day dedicated to celebrating her brought forth a pleasant albeit exhausting feeling, and she looked forward to some quiet time to unwind.

Elmyra was finishing up with the dishes, drying off her hands. "You have a good time?" She asked as Aerith passed by the kitchen to look at the thoughtful gifts her friends brought her. 

"Yep, I did!" She grinned widely. 

"You got too many friends to be inviting here. So crowded! Good thing you only have a birthday once a year." She quipped.

"Oh stop it mom! You liked having guests too."

Elmyra chuckled and returned the dish towel to the rack. "Didn't say I didn't, dear. Good night, don't stay up too long."

Aerith watched her adoptive mother retreat upstairs, no doubt tired herself for hosting the Avalanche gang.

Aerith gently ran a hand over the lone flower crown meant for a certain Ex-SOLDIER.

Aerith had spent time carefully crafting each flower crown specially for each person. She had tried to make Barret something he'd like, making his out of bluebells and white daisies. Even if he didn't like it, which she was sure he didn't, he wore it to appease his daughter who thought he looked very pretty in the flower crown. Marlene's crown was colorful, red poppies and pink carnations and yellow pansies, all things Aerith was sure the girl would like if only just for their pretty colors. 

Tifa wore a pretty crown made of jasmines and yellow roses. The meaning behind the flowers was faithfulness and friendship.

Her own crown she sneakily mixed one or two of the same yellow lilies as well as some pink flowers that stood for hope. Some sweet honeysuckles whose scent was very prominent in the room.

Now for Cloud, had crafted it specifically out of the yellow lilies in reference to their first meeting. Even if he tried to tell her each time that the flowers all looked the same, she knew better. 

  
She smiled to herself and looked at the lilies for a moment more before she heard knocking on the door.

"Coming!" she chirped and left the lily crown to hurry to the door. Upon opening it, her face lit up with surprise. "Cloud! Heya!"

Wordlessly and without looking at her, he shoved something into her chest, making her squeak. "Oh!"

"...Here."

She cupped her hands together under his own as he released what he held into her hands. "What's this?"

His brows furrowed and his lips pursed into a pout, he stared at her like it should be obvious. "Materia."

"Well I know that!" She poked him in the chest, holding the single orb of materia in one hand, close to her. "I mean, why are you giving it to me?"

"Uh," he stumbled. "Happy birthday."

Aerith smiled warmly. "Aw! How sweet of you," she held the orb up to the light of the rising moon, silver and green glow refracting through the glassy sphere.

"It's..." He stammered, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "It is mastered cure materia."

"Oh you sweetheart, I bet you spent all day doing this." She teased him, unable to help her broadening smile as she jokingly shoved his shoulder. 

He couldn't keep eye contact as a smile of his own pulled at the corner of his mouth. "Not really," he mumbled, trying to be nonchalant.

"So," she started, tilting her head to put herself in his line of sight. "What made you pick this of all things?" 

Her bright eyes glinted in the moonlight as she stared widely into Cloud's own blue-and-mako colored eyes. He stared dumbly at her, unable to form words right away.

"Hmm?" she hummed as she smiled cutely. 

His lips pressed firmly into a line as his brows furrowed once again. His hand raised shakily to her eye level as he pointed. "Uh.. Eyes. Your eyes. Same color." he said lamely.

Aerith blinked once, then twice before she burst into giggles.   
Cloud grumbled and turned away to hide the growing blush on his face. "Don't laugh."

"I'm not laughing _at_ you silly. I love it," she tugged at his hand to get his attention. "Really. Thank you."

Before he could respond, she released him and ran back inside. He leaned in to watch after her, but she was back in a flash. He braced himself as she reached over him and dropped something on his head before pulling back and admiring her handiwork. 

"There. Don't you look pretty," she winked, hugging her new materia to her chest.

Cloud gently touched at the flowers on his head, the petals bright against his blond hair. He grunted in response. No one was around to make fun of him for wearing it, so he would leave it. Just this once. And he smiled at her.


End file.
